fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Attack
Exceed Raid "Riskal, go faster! Burst through the limit!" Jason urged; and Riskal began to pick up its pacing, gaining ever higher altitudes until a floating landmass was soon within sight. "There it is...Extalia. This is it, Riskal." The Legion let out a loud roar, and kept flying. Seeing the giant flying beast in their sights, the cat-like people of Extalia, known as the Exceed, "There he is." A single cat declared, "Men, engage Operation Litterbox this instant!" Almost immediately, hoardes upon hoardes of flying cats (who seemed to be working out a bit) shot from the capital, heading towards Jason and his pet. "Their combat forms..." Jason noted, mildly annoyed. An Exceed that could utilize a combat form was more dangerous than the normal Exceed, and even he might have trouble handling this lot alone. "Riskal — ram them." The Legion heeded Jason's words, accelerating at a frightening pace towards the Exceed 'army'. The flying cats shot forth like bullets, and the weapons they were holding in their hands began to morph into numerous small cannons, which fired towards Jason's pet in an attempt to stop him from reaching the capital instantly. Their bodies were weak- of course they were, considering how useless the Exceed were- and they needed to stop Jason immediately. "Not enough. Go, Riskal!" Jason ordered, and the Legion opened its mouth to roar, creating such a wave of sound that the cannonfire was disrupted and proceeded to sink to the ground. "Riskal, I want every last Exceed out of the sky!" Riskal roared as it charged in, its considerable bulk being used as its own weapon to send multiple Exceed hurtling straight towards the ground for the hundreds of feet they were floating. "You gotta be kitten me!" A flying cat shouted from the bottom of its lungs; as Riskal charged forward, slamming into it and managing to rip it's pathetic body in half. It fell from the sky, probably landing on some poor sap's front yard. The distance between Jason and his target was only a few kilometers now- something that could be crossed in about ten minutes, given how fast Riskal was. Jason, however, decided it was in his best interest to ignore these small fry; his eyes focused on the castle instead. So these Exceed also had a Royal Family that lived far above everyone else. "They're next...!" Jason leaned forward, a command for Riskal to go in the direction of the castle. Riskal obeyed, and naturally, multiple Exceed rose to oppose him. Not even bothering with lethal force, Jason entangled them within garrote wire, allowing them to fall, bound, to the ground while he sped away, arriving at the castle in record time. "Riskal, stay airborne." Jason instructed, sliding off his back. "Don't let your guard down — they may try to capture you." The Legion lifted itself into the air, flying upwards and out of sight. Jason, meanwhile, slipped in through a window, landing neatly in a hallway. "Ah, there he is!" The imperial guard of full of cats had marched out, ready to attack Jason- naturally, they would fail. In an instant, they all transformed into more muscled forms- surprisingly they didn't rip their clothing. They also charged at him, all wielding odd looking weapons which were a pain to really think about. "You know, I've never been a cat person." Jason sighed, and he flashed forwards, delivering several crushing physical blows to the Exceed, knocking them out in a few seconds. "I've always been partial to lizards and squirrels." He bent down, noticing one Exceed, an orange one with reddish-brown hair, was still twitching. He picked him up by the collar. "Where is your leader?" "Somewhere you don't know." The leader of the platoon replied as he slowly began to stand a few meters from Jason; as if stating the obvious. He raised his sword, drawing it to face Jason as he charged forward at him; aiming to serve as a distraction. Jason parried the Exceed easily; his own physical strength exceeding the Exceed's immensely, Jason diverted the creature's path to his side, turning to face him as the cat tumbled. "If you get back up again, you're going to die. Stay down; I'm not interested in any of you yet." The orange cat answered him with a splutter, "She's...above the stairs...! At the very top of the castle!" He was more concerned for his own life than that of the queen's. And who could blame him, really. "Thanks." Jason replied, rushing past the cowardly Exceed, dashing up several flights of stairs. Word had quickly spread throughout the castle — a human has arrived, everyone back down — and Jason was starting to get puzzled. Where was all their bravado? Something wasn't right, and it was quickly damaging his urge to kill them. He made it to the highest tower within minutes, bursting through the throne room, panting. "The Exceed...Leader....where is he?" The Truth As Jason ran up the numerous staircases, several Exceed watched on- not bothering to stop him. However, a single cat answered, "Right here." In front of him was a cat with white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear; wearing a flowing, multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back. "What is it that you want?" Jason looked at her, his eyes showing an immense dislike for the leader of these creatures — and yet confusion shimmered behind the negativity. "I'm not sure." He frowned, unable to point his blade at her. He walked forward slowly; no Exceed guard stepped forward to oppose him, what could they do? "I'm confused; you Exceed act so high and mighty, threatening us humans with death and the magic you possess...and yet I made it here unscathed, and not even your army was able to oppose me. In fact...you all seem disproportionately weak. So I suppose I want an answer." He stopped in front of her throne, looking at her dead in the eye. "What motivates you all? You're the reason, the reason our fool of a King is so manic; he absolutely fears you." "Let me explain," The queen began to talk, "We pretend to see ourselves as divine rulers of the humans, guiding them according to my will; however, we're actually rather weak. The humans of Edolas generally hold us in high regard. Due to this reverence, we see ourselves as angelic beings and above humans in general -- I am considered the God of Edolas; all because we possess internal magic. However, the only spell we can perform is Aera and, we can't compare with Earth Land's Mages. However," She continued, "Everything, including the God Complex, my Magic Power, and governing the human race's death, are all just fabricated lies made up by ours elders to protect our race. We're a weak, useless race that were picked on by the humans. To protect our race, the Elders of the Exceed spread false information that the Exceed had many powers. This, in return, gave us more confidence to ourselves while causing humans, even the skeptics, to fear our godly power. We eventually added the Control of Human lives to our list of powers, but in truth we never had such power or wish to kill off any human. I was selected as the Queen because I have the ability to predict which human would die with perfect accuracy, and the Elders used that as evidence of our power. That is...it." Jason's eyes widened; everything concerning the Exceed had been a lie. "You...so you're all weaklings." He had begun to get this suspicious during his siege on the Exceed's castle, when none of them were able to put up a proper fight. "You're just trying to survive..." He frowned; if this was the case, and their act was putting even their so-called-mighty "King" in a state of fear — he had a suspicion even Knightwalker feared these Exceed — perhaps their act was still necessary. "It would appear I was wrong, concerning the Exceed at the very least." He looked up at the Queen curiously. "I suppose I shall apologize for this attack, but reassure you I did not kill any of your subjects." He wasn't lying; at most, he'd bound them up, and several Exceed he'd thrown to the ground could certainly avoid death with Aera. "Though...I can only say I'm not the only person that would take a desperation action like this, Your Highness; tyrants, even those that are putting on an act, eventually create their own enemies." "That's right. Gotta keep impressions, you know." The queen sighed, "If you wish, you can take a fruit basket from our front office for all the trouble we caused. Soon, I have the feeling that we'll be forcibly dethroned." She continued, "If we weren't here, I guess that there would be something much worse in our place." "Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, Your Highness." Jason replied snidely. He turned his back on the Exceed and began to walk away. "I'm leaving you in peace. Let's pretend this never happened." He leap out of a window and began to fall off the side of the continent, the wind whipping around him. "Riskal!" He called out, and the Legion flew down, sweeping him up on its back. "I suppose, with the Exceed no longer a threat...I should redouble my efforts on the Capital." However, as he said this to himself, his mind drifted to Solele. ---- "Would you prefer that I stop?" Jason asked bluntly. The question was sudden, but sincere. Jason was genuinely asking Solele if she would prefer he gave up the vigilante act completely. "...What?" Solele tilted her head slightly as she asked, "What do you mean by 'stop'?" "Stop everything." Jason replied firmly. "The entire vigilante act. While I told you I had stopped — and that was true — I still had further plans." He casually jerked his head towards the direction of the castle. "Completely destroying the castle would have been the culmination of it all." He saw her face harden for a moment. "But. I am willing to completely abandon my principles and goals for you. I...I finally have some sort of happiness again, and you're at the center of my new universe. You illuminate everything for me, like the dawn illuminates the darkened half of the world." He sighed. It wasn't like him to talk this much. "I don't want to lose this happiness I have with you." "Then." Solele paused, before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck rather awkwardly. "Then we won't lose that happiness. You can just drop your goals, and come live with my kind, in the forest." ---- The woman he had been willing to stop everything for; he supposed, without her, that promise was null and void. If he just knew where she was...none of this would matter. He could abandon the world to be with her. "Let's go, Riskal. The end of the Capital draws near." END